Heart of Shadows
by Manoa
Summary: What if love could transcend time itself? What if your greatest love happened to be your greatest enemy? HermioneDraco. References to Greek Mythology.


Hey everyone!

I hope you will enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. This story is actually a translation of my french version "Au coeur des ténèbres" since I'm French. So you'll excuse me if there are too many mistakes. I tried to be as accurate as possible but it is not always easy when you are not writing in your first language. By the way, if anyone would like to be my beta-reader, please write me an email I would really appreciate it.

Some words about the story itself : it is a mix of harry potter world, Greek mythology and my own imagination. My references to Greek mythology are actually not what you can expect so don't be too surprised. Everything will make sense later in the story.

Anyway, I've got nothing else to say so : please read and review

Pairing : Hermione/Draco

Warnings: language, violence, sexual situations. You have been warned so NO FLAMES!

* * *

**Heart of Shadows**

**Chapter 1:**** The eye of the storm**

* * *

The bitter taste of blood lingered on her tongue, Cassandra could hear rough voices all around her but she could not open her eyes. She would not. Better feigning sleep than facing reality. She knew it was too late, her fate had already begun and she could not do a thing to change it. She had seen it, not long ago in one of her visions of the future, but it was different than living it. She feared to be confronted with her guard's faces, their silhouettes looming over her in the shadows. Yes, better to be protected by her closed eyes. There, she could pretend it did not affect her and that she accepted the fate the Gods had chosen for her. No tears, no begging. If something were to be shed, it would be her blood only.

She would have remained like this if someone had not given her a brutal slap across her left cheek. Cassandra concentrated on ignoring the pain and managed not to cry, and then she finally opened her eyes. It was dark, a night without clouds or moon. A cursed night, empty of sense and life. A night wise people avoided by staying at home. But unfortunately for her, she was not a wise person. She had ignored the signs and the visions, she had defied the Gods and they were making her pay for her mistake. Well, since it was her fate to be taken prisoner anyway, maybe it was a part of their plans for her.

Cassandra met a pair of familiar blue eyes. Not that she had already encountered the man they belonged to but something about him triggered a memory long forgotten. This troubled her. This man, he troubled her. He had long blond hair, in a ponytail, and a massive figure, sculpted for war. He was probably the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

"You are finally here my dear Cassandra, daughter of Apollo. I have wanted you for a very long time and now you are finally mine." Someone on her left said.

The voice expressed pure madness; it was in the tone the man used. When she heard it, she already knew she would hate the owner of this voice more than anyone in the world. He was a dark-haired man, with the eyes of a crow: sombre and death-like. The crow was said to bring the souls of the dead to Hades in Hell.

"Did my guards cut your tongue, fair Cassandra, or are you so afraid of me you do not dare speak in my presence?" He asked.

"I will not lower myself to speak to the likes of you." She answered, her chin raised proudly.

Cassandra noticed the blue-eyed man smirking at her response. But the "crow" had seen it too apparently.

"Does it amuse you Eros?"

"I would not dare, Master Aristaeus."

Eros' face had become marble again, betraying nothing.

"You'd better not. Now now, I want you to rest Cassandra, I predict very hard days for you to come. Oh my, silly me, you already knew that, did you?" Aristaeus mocked, but his eyes were calculating.

Cassandra only responded by a heated look in his direction. Immediately, she received another slap, so strong she fell on the dirty floor.

"You have the audacity of looking at me like that again and you will know the full extent of my wrath!" Aristaeus screamed. "I don't think you quite understand the situation you find yourself in. You are not a guest but a prisoner and you can be treated as such if you do not behave correctly. I can have you tortured until you beg your parents never to have given you birth."

"What do you want from me?" Despite all her courage, Cassandra could not suppress the shiver in her voice.

This question seemed to calm Aristaeus since he openly smiled. Although it was a sly smile.

"You will discover soon enough."

* * *

I woke up suddenly, sweating and breathing unevenly. I almost thought I would wake up in a dark cell, buried deep in the earth. No, it was reality. It was my good old bed with its red sheets and dark, polished wood. It was only a dream – but what a dream it was! It seemed so real, as if I was inside Cassandra's head, seeing everything through her eyes and feeling everything she sensed and thinking her thoughts. No, it must have been my imagination. I knew little about Greek Mythology but I was certain it did not correspond to my dream. I remembered Cassandra had the gift of being able to see the future but cursed with the knowledge that nobody would believe her. She was not a mere prisoner. And Eros was a god, not a soldier. So why had this dream seemed so real?

I stood up without even being aware of it and I paced back and forth across the girls' dormitory, my head working at full motion. However the sleeping voice of Lavender broke my concentration.

"Hermiiioneee… Would you go to bed already? I want my beauty sleep."

"Yes yes, sorry."

Of course, I was not sorry. I was never sorry although few people knew it. I was not as sweet as people seemed to think. They thought me meek and know-it-all when I was in fact sadistic and murderous. Well, not all the time. But sometimes, there was this voice in my head telling me to do bad things to people who threatened me. Very bad things. Like killing and stuff. And I was feeling this _rage_ inside me, poisoning every bit of me. When I was little, I had hysteria. In a crisis, I could destroy everything around me; even forget about my parents and my own identity. They put me in a specialized centre for children with mental disorders. When I got out, I was cured. At least, that was what the paper said. This _thing_ inside me never left, it was just buried. Scratch the surface and you'd find a mad Hermione ready to explode.

Well, I found my own way of dealing with it. Books. You ever wondered why I was so obsessed with learning? It was to sate my hunger, to contain it. My all energy spent on reading and I considered myself freed of the monster that resided in me.

Who would have thought the brave Gryffindor, friend of the Saviour himself, to be utterly crazy? I would not have believed it myself. But I mastered a long time ago the art of manipulating people into thinking they knew everything about me. I kept on me this image of a perfect girl that nobody would ever question. I was so used to this role it was almost like a second skin. Only Harry knew the real me. He found out by himself, he could be very perceptive sometimes. I told him about the voice too but, instead of rejecting me, we became closer. Maybe because he had already experienced what it was like to have another person inside of you.

Ron, well, he was Ron so what did you expect? He was as dense as they come and could not see beyond his own nose. For him, there was only black or white, like pieces on a chessboard. He did not seem to comprehend the subtleties of human personality. There were times when I would give anything to smack him on his thick head and be done with it.

Was it really a dream? In a way, I was dying to know what would happen next to Cassandra. Would she escape from Aristaeus? Why was she taken prisoner? Who was Eros? Too many questions and probably never an answer to them. If there was something I hated it was an unanswered question. In my heart, I knew the familiarity of Eros' eyes was not only Cassandra's. I had seen them before. Of course, it was impossible. But there it was. This impression of déjà vu.

Enough thinking about things I could not change, I'd better go back to bed before Lavender makes a scene.

* * *

A cold tissue was on her forehead when Cassandra woke up. She had probably fainted along the trip to Aristaeus' residence, which had been long and painful. In front of her, seated on the bed she was in, was a young woman with a kind smile. She had very gentle brown eyes and beautiful long honey-coloured hair. She also wore a simple yet elegant deep blue chiton with a low-girded gold zoster. Cassandra had the feeling she could trust the woman although she was not sure why.

"How are you feeling Mistress? Better I hope." She said.

"Who are you?" Cassandra demanded.

"I beg your pardon for not introducing myself, my name is Thalia. I'm in charge of taking care of you."

"Taking care of me? I thought I was supposed to be a prisoner."

Thalia seemed a little embarrassed for a moment.

"Well, in a way you are. But Aristaeus needs you alive so until he gives orders to kill you, why can you not be well-cared for?"

"Is there no one to guard me or anything?"

"We are on an island, the Island of Calliope, and no boat leaves without the Master's consent. You have no need for guards since you can not escape."

"What? An island? Oh Gods! Does he own it?"

"Yes, he is very rich and powerful. He is the Guild's Blacks' Chief."

"The Magicians' Guild? Apollo helps me, I did not know he was _that_ influential."

She stood up, already sick of lying on the bed, and took a good look at her room. It was not a prison's cell at all but a room's guest and, judging by the furniture, meant for very rich guests. It was huge and luxuriously ornamented; a large window gave view of the coast and the horizon. All in all, Cassandra had never been on a room like that before. She was only a priestess of Apollo and priestesses valued simplicity over ostentation.

"At least I have a great view." Cassandra said with sarcasm.

"I know you have only met me moments ago, but I assure you I do not mean any harm. I will do my best to see you have everything you need. Believe me, if I could I would let you go away in a second but Master Aristaeus is too strong. The moment you step a foot out of this house, he will probably hang you."

"I trust you Thalia. Well, obviously not completely, but I trust your words for now. Just remember that if you break them I will not forgive you."

"Thank you Mistress."

Thalia bowed.

"Please, don't do that and call me Cassandra. I am no mistress and you are no slave. I am –was – a priestess but never will I have anyone treat me like a noble woman. Nobles seek only their own ambitions and not those of the people. I do not wish to be like that."

"You are not like that Cassandra, I see it in your eyes. Please beware of Aristaeus, he is a good master with slaves when they do as he order but he can be very cruel. If you stand up to him he will crush you."

"I am not one to surrender to anybody's will, may he be emperor or noble. I only obey to Gods and only Gods can judge me. Aristaeus is just a twisted little snake. He does not own me, as he seems to believe – and never will. He will not break me."

"I would not be so sure if I were you." A cold voice intervened.

Cassandra turned around and was faced with the blue flames of these strangely familiar eyes. They entranced her, like she was falling and falling and falling in a deep sea. And she was scared to speak. She had _never_ been afraid to speak. She always had witty retorts even when she was afraid of someone, like it was an automatic defence. But there she was, mesmerized by a mere man when she had seen the God of Light himself.

"Leave us alone Thalia." Eros commanded.

The young slave withdrew silently. Cassandra let her eyes wander over the man's body. He had a golden-brown shade of skin, like he had been exposed too long to the sun. And this soldier's uniform allowed his muscles to be showed, he had the grace and the power of a wolf. His whole aura conveyed so much pride and graveness it was hard not to look away and hide in a corner. He was a dangerous man. Ares himself would not have been so harsh looking and certainly not as handsome. So why did a man such as himself take orders from Aristaeus?

"I would advise you not to talk of Aristaeus in such terms in my presence. I will not tolerate it again." He finally said.

"And why not? Will you cut my tongue if I don't do as you say?"

"Maybe I will." Eros threatened. "I am his best soldier and am in charge of his safety: anyone insults him, I take it as a personal blow against me. "

"He is an abomination, a spawn of demons, an evil…"

Cassandra could not finish her words since Eros' blade was already caressing her throat. She looked at him in the eye intently, trying to read him. But he was only a façade. No feelings showed, even anger. Only coldness. She shivered. On a moment of pure madness, she bent her head towards his, her lips only millimetres from his. It was not fair to be that attractive and so unreachable. Blood dropped on her white dress, descending in sinuous lines across the pale skin of her throat. It seemed almost poetic. Pain did not matter, only his eyes did. Her tongue swept over her lips with hunger. She needed something – only she could not admit what.

Eros seemed to sense her change of mood; he backed away quickly, as if suddenly nervous. The link between them was broken. There was no electricity between them anymore, only a frosty distance. He looked a last time at her with feigned indifference and left the room without a word.

Yes, this man – he was dangerous. Thalia came in almost immediately, seemingly panicked. A startled cry and she was over Cassandra in a second.

"What have you done Cassandra? Eros is not a man to anger."

"I did nothing." She mumbled. "Nothing…"

"Are you kidding? Look at the wound on your neck! It's bleeding! Gods, what have you said?"

Cassandra let Thalia fuss over her, muttering worried words. What could she possibly tell her? "_I insulted your master, Eros got angry and injured me. Oh and by the way I had this sudden impulse to try and kiss him!_"

"We must go to the baths Cassandra. To get you cleaned and dressed. Aristaeus would want you to look your best if you are to meet him, which should anytime soon now. Come, come."

As if in a dream, Cassandra let Thalia lead her across the numerous rooms of the house. She had little time to admire the salons with theirs beautifully carved Greek statues and pieces of art. Finally, the two women arrived at the baths, which were empty, thank the Gods. Thalia undressed her mistress, who was still in her old clothes, and bathed her with gentleness. The water was cold but it was refreshing and soon, it became dark with dirt and blood.

After she went out of the bath, Thalia showed her several chitons she could wear. Cassandra chose a crimson chiton made of wool, because red reflected her mood, and a golden zoster to complement the dress. Thalia curled her hair and placed a gold thin headband to maintain it. She wore neither necklace nor earrings, only a few gold bracelets, and beautiful leather sandals. Cassandra could not believe she was actually wearing those things, she was so used to her plain white dresses that she had forgotten what it felt like to look beautiful.

When she looked at the mirror, her appearance almost transfixed her. Her almond-shaped eyes were a dark brown, underlined by charcoal, and her umber hair fell into pretty curves on her back. She looked like a princess or a goddess from Olympia and her majestic face did nothing to lessen her image. Her body was perfectly enhanced by the dress itself. It was hard to believe she was only seventeen years old.

"Red and gold suit you well Cassandra." Thalia said with a proud smile.

"Thank you."

The young slave motioned Cassandra to follow her. They walked once again in the labyrinth that was Aristaeus' house to finally arrive at a large sitting room. Aristaeus himself was sitting on a couch, eating grapes a dark-skinned young slave was carrying on a plate. A girl was waiting in a corner; obviously waiting for any order her master could ask her. Eros was here too, his back on a wall, watching her as she entered the room.

Cassandra took a few steps toward Aristaeus, knowing a confrontation was inevitable. The disgusting devil was staring at her with his creepy black eyes. If she was to be honest with herself, he was not as revolting as she made him appear. He was quite handsome in fact, with a fine body and nice short black hair. There was something in him that attracted and repulsed her at the same time. A dark mystery he seemed to carry in his eyes. Like he knew everything and had seen everything. But then, she knew he was not superior to her. He could not predict the future after all.

"Was your sleep pleasant?" Aristaeus asked, irony strong in his voice.

"I never slept so well." She answered with sarcasm.

"I'm delighted to hear it. I suppose you have questions you want answered now."

"No. I have to say you are a perfect host. Nothing to tell."

Cassandra smirked when she saw the angry look on Aristaeus' face. His eyes darkened. There was also a weird red gleam in his pupils. She had to confess it scared her a little.

"You still do not understand. I think you need to be taught a lesson. Eros, bring the whip."

She concealed the terror she felt the best she could but it was difficult. He was going to lash her like a common slave, how degrading! She preferred to be tortured than to be whipped! But she kept her back straight, trying not to show fear. Aristaeus would be too happy.

Eros approached her with the whip in his hand. He showed no emotions as always. Did he not care about whipping her? Cassandra tried to make out what he was thinking but she only met blue coldness.

"Beat her until she screams. I want to hear her voice begging me to stop." Aristaeus laughed.

Oh, she wanted to scream already. However, she refused to lower herself to actually do it. Eros went behind her and the clack of the whip was the only sound that resonated in the room. She was biting her lips in order to keep herself from crying. The pain was too strong. She looked at Aristaeus with all the disdain and pride she could afford. Another lash and it was hard to think straight. Another, and another. But still, she did not say a word. Only a small sob when Eros whipped her too hard. Every time he beat her, it became more unbearable.

Her stare, instead of weakening, intensified. Her anger was the only thing that allowed her to stay on her feet. She heard Thalia crying in a corner, her face in her hands as if she did not want to see what was happening.

The torture lasted for a while but Aristaeus looked more and more upset. He was nearly _trembling_ with rage and the light in the room seemed to darken itself in his presence. Without a word, he left the room. Never had a girl resisted him like this! If he had stayed in the room, watching her determined eyes full of foolish bravado, he would have probably killed her. And killing her was not an option, not when he needed her so much. But those eyes… He wanted to break her. To see those eyes empty. Like Eros – his dear Eros. He wished he could play with her soul until she was all his. Well, nobody said he could not play a little. He laughed.

When Aristaeus left, Eros abruptly stopped. He looked at Thalia who was hurrying toward her mistress and, with only a hand, halted her. He sent the domestics off, including Thalia, and carried Cassandra to the couch. He laid her gently on her stomach. She was in a deplorable state: her dress was torn apart and bloody marks covered her back. He took unguents and bandages from the storeroom and sat beside Cassandra. She had passed out. With delicacy, he applied the ointment on her skin. He felt Cassandra shiver in her sleep and wake up suddenly. Panicked, she tried to stand up but Eros stopped her.

"You need to lie down for a while, until the ointment penetrates your skin." Eros told her.

"No way! I don't see why I should obey you considering you are the one who nearly beat me to death!"

But she was too tired to actually straighten up so she remained in her resting position. Damn him for being right! Her eyes however turned to look at Eros with all the hatred she could muster.

"I see you didn't lean your lesson."

"There is nothing to understand. I will be no slave, no matter how many time he tries to break me."

"Be prepared to suffer then. He will make you see Hell."

"Torture is nothing to me! I can handle it, as long as I have faith in the Gods."

"The Gods will not save you in this place. Even them fear him."

"The Gods fear no one!" She yelled.

"You will see for yourself then. And there is worst thing than torture. He can rape you, break your mind until you go insane, and deform your body. Anything you can think of to make someone hurt, he can do it to you."

"Will you be the one to do it if he asked you?"

"Yes I will." Eros calmly responded.

Shock was visible on Cassandra's face. Her eyes showed a deep sadness, like he had betrayed her or something.

"Would you prefer Aristaeus to do it himself or one of his guards? They would not be as kind as me."

"Kind? You? You didn't even flinch when he asked you to beat me! These lashes did not seem _kind_ to me! You think I could trust you?"

"I never asked you to trust me. I just said, were I you, I would like anyone but Aristaeus to rape me. He can be cruel. But knowing him, you are too precious to him to let another have you this way."

"Precious? I certainly do not feel cherished."

"Aristaeus is not a common man. His love is twisted and cruel, he enjoys seeing the ones he likes suffer. Especially women… I saw it in his eyes when he first looked at you. A deep pleasure, like he was anticipating everything he was going to do to you."

"Why are you telling me this? Why are healing me? I do not understand you. Are you not on his side?"

Eros had a vague smile on his lips and it made his face even more beautiful.

"It makes a lot of questions – questions I do not have to answer. Just know that Aristaeus is my master and that I will never betray him."

"I have the right to know! Why are you obeying him like a good dog?"

"Let this be cleared, you have no right here."

"Why am I here anyway? I did not do anything! I didn't even know Aristaeus until now. What does he want from me?"

"The unguent has penetrated your skin. You can stand up now."

Cassandra did as she was told, because she knew it was useless to wait for an answer. However, she kept her hands on her breasts, as her dress had lowered itself on her waist. Red tainted her cheeks and she lowered her head to avert looking at Eros. She did not see the long look he gave her chest, nor the hidden desire in his eyes. He put her hands away and proceeded to cover her upper body with bandages.

Every time he touched her breasts, she could not help but shiver. When he was finally finished, he whispered in her ear.

"As if there was anything to see…" Eros mocked her.

* * *

"Hermione… Hermiiioneee… Hermione!!"

"Hmm, no mommy, don't want to wake up…"

"Hermione, if I were your mother I would have gone crazy by now. Wake up damn it!"

"Parvati, you're already crazy." I grumbled, recognizing my roommate's voice.

"How mean! And here I was trying to wake you up because you are late for breakfast. I won't bother next time."

"Sorry, don't worry. I'm awake."

I stood up, hair tumbled and eyes reddened. Groggy, I went to the bathroom and took a good cold shower to wake myself up. Then I dressed up, not bothering to arrange my hair. Parvati and Lavander had already left when I came back to the dormitory, as was to be expected. I took my wand and my books but I felt a strange pain on my back. I lifted my dress and looked at the mirror. To my extreme distress, I had red marks on it, as if I had been whipped. Exactly like Cassandra… Merlin, was it real? Was my dream real? It seemed impossible, but these marks could only mean one thing: I was living whatever Cassandra was living in my dream.

In the Great Hall, I rejoined Harry and Ron who were already eating breakfast. After saying our usual greetings, they returned to their conversation about Quidditch. It always made me feel left out. Like they was forgetting about me. But still, they were my best and only friends so I said nothing. It did not prevent me from feeling alone however. Maybe I needed some girl friends or maybe a boyfriend… I was seventeen now, maybe it was time to widen my horizons.

Suddenly, I felt as if someone was watching me. I turned around and met a pair of blue eyes. Very familiar blue eyes. It was almost like when Cassandra met Eros. Except, it was not Eros but the one and only Draco Malfoy…

* * *

Didn't see that one coming...

It's actually fun to translate my story in english and I think I changed this version a little from my french version. There are fewer words in this version but I think it makes it more intense. Well, maybe it's just me lol...

I did a lot of researching on Greek Mythology and how Greeks lived in Ancient Greece, to make Cassandra's life more realistic. If you have any question, don't hesitate. And remember the offer of beta-reading (I think it's called this way, isn't it?)

Thanks Wikipedia :

A chiton was a piece of clothing in the Ancient Greek world. It was made of two sheets of light drapery and worn directly over the body. A belt, called the zoster, usually under the breast ("high-girded") or around the waist ("low-girded") helped contain it.

Manoa


End file.
